wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Our Generation
Our Generation Lyrics Andre (Chase): Rock rock it, we (rock ro-rock rock it) Rock rock it, we (rock ro-rock rock it) Rock rock it, we (rock ro-rock rock it) Rock rock it, we (rock ro-rock rock it) Ginger (with Andre): Get it right (get, get it right) Time to shine (c'mon, yo, yo, we'll make it shine) Gotta step up 'cause it's our night ('cause it's our night y'all, yeah it's our night y'all) Charice (with Elliott): Gotta cheers 'cause we're here (and we're not going nowhere) Starting a new page with no more fears, yeah! Ginger: We can make a change It's our generation (Chase: our generation) Nothing's in our way It's our generation (Chase: we rock rock it, rock we rock rock it) Yeah Izzy and Tristan with The Losers (Andre and Chase): You gotta start with you, nobody else You gotta raise your voice, say what you feel The time is in our hands It's our generation (our generation, g-generation) Chase and Nathan: Rock rock it, we rock ro-rock rock it Rock rock it, we rock ro-rock rock it Rock rock it, we rock ro-rock rock it Rock rock it, we rock ro-rock rock it Izzy (Sampson): Shout it loud, through the crowd Together we got this (we got this) Right here, right now (right here, right now yo, right here, right now) Charice: 'Cause it's all on our own We found a connection (Chase: connection) That feels like home, yeah Ginger and Chase with The Losers: We can make a change It's our generation (Andre: our generation) Nothing's in our way It's our generation (Andre: we rock rock it, rock we rock rock it) You gotta start with you, nobody else You gotta raise your voice, say what you feel The time is in our hands It's our generation (Andre: our generation, g-generation) Chase, Nathan and Andre: Come and dance up, you can run the show Give your love and don't stop 'cause you're ready to go Just let the underdogs watch as we're taking control We can rock ro-rock rock it, rock ro-rock rock it (Ginger: Oh ohh when we can, yeah) Charice and Tristan with The Losers: We can make a change It's our generation (Ginger: it's our generation, our generation) Nothing's in our way It's our generation (Andre: we rock rock it,rock we rock rock it) Yeah You gotta start with you, nobody else You gotta raise your voice, say what you feel The time is in our hands It's our generation (our generation, g-generation) Izzy and Ginger with The Losers: We can make a change It's our generation (our generation) Nothing's in our way It's our generation (we rock rock it, rock we rock rock it) You gotta start with you, nobody else You gotta raise your voice, say what you feel The time is in our hands It's our generation (our generation, g-generation) Sampson and Andre: Rock rock it, we rock ro-rock rock it Rock rock it, we rock ro-rock rock it Rock rock it, we rock ro-rock rock it Rock rock it, we rock ro-rock rock it Ginger: Whoah, whoah, whoah It's our generation Video Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs